Centralizers have been in use for a long time. As their name suggests they have been used to center a tubular in a borehole. Centralizers are used on well pipe hangers to centralize the hanger, allowing the hanger to land on the corresponding tag shoulder properly, thereby preventing premature actuation of setting resistance devices, such as hanger load rings. The centralizers prevent the casing from side loading the hanger against the wellhead, which could result in premature actuation of setting resistance devices. The centralizers have been made of metal and non-metallic materials such as thermoplastic polyamides, glass, and mineral filled nylons and poly-tetra fluoro ethylene, also known as Teflon and injection molded polyurethane. These centralizers were made in hinged segments that could be clamped onto a tubular and in some applications the centralizers were formed right on to or slipped over the rod or tubular. Many centralizers use slotted bodies which may potentially scratch sealing bores.
A need exists for a technique that ensures that a well pipe hanger is properly centralized and set. The following technique may solve one or more of these problems.